A different meeting
by Alikinginnit
Summary: What if everything happened differently when Carla meets the newest resident of Coronation Street? Would everything have worked out how it did? A Narla fanfiction set in 2010
1. The Mysterious Man

**This will hopefully develop into a longer story of people like it. It's a NARLA story set in 2010 but I'm not very sure about it. Please review to let me know what you think. I know this isn't a very good first chapter but I've just kind of gone for it to be honest.**

"Bye Car," I hear Michelle drunkenly slur from inside the Rovers as I leave, walking along the cobbles back to my flat.

As I feel the cold wind blow through my raven hair, I start to feel incredibly cold.

Not wearing tights was probably a bad idea.

And wearing a short dress, also a bad idea. Great, just flaming great.

Turning the corner, I'm suddenly forced to stop as I crash into someone.

"Watch where you're flamin' going will ya?" I start to say loudly at the stranger as I attempt to lift myself off where I'd fallen onto on the floor.

"Woah, I'm sorry, let me help you?"

As he reaches down his hand, I look up and my eyes meet his. I stare for a little too long but I can't help it. It's something about him and I just have to stare for that little bit longer.

Suddenly, I'm snapped out of my daze and allow my hand to meet his as he pulls me from the floor.

"Err thank you," I say awkwardly. I still can't help but feel intrigued by him. I've never met him, never seen him and yet, here I am finding myself not being able to tear my eyes away.

"No problem," he replies smugly as I feel him looking me up and down.

There's a brief pause where I can't help but just look intently at him until I feel someone needs to break this silence. I can't handle it any longer. I just feel... I don't even know what I feel. I feel I need to know more about him.

"Carla Connor," I announce.

"Nick Tilsley," he replies back leaving another long pause of silence and it's like our eyes are just drawn to each other's.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," I attempt to say casually.

"Well you wouldn't have," he replies, not bluntly, more secretive and mysterious, leaving me desperate to know more.

"Well, err thanks for the help up then, I'd better be going," I say just to try to prevent another unbearable silence.

"It's no problem, I guess I'll see you around then,"

"Yeah, I'll see you around,"

He steps to the side, letting me pass him.

As I walk back towards the flat, I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself. I haven't had that much to drink anyway.

I try to distract myself desperately on the walk back, thinking of work, thinking of anything. But, every time I'm drawn back to him.

The mysterious man.

Nick Tilsley.

Who knows if I'll even see him around.

But, one thing I do know is, I sure hope I do.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it but I'm not very sure about it. Please review to let me know if you want me to carry it on. Like I said, I know it's not very good but it's late and I wanted to put something up so I can concentrate on others tomorrow.**


	2. Out of my head

**So I think this fic will be my take on the 2010 Narla scenes so I will probably adapt and add more to them and it will also include the 2010 siege and possibly go on to other storylines but I'm not sure yet. I hope you like this.**

As I sit at my desk, doing some work I hear the door slide open and look up to see Sean putting his coat on.

"I'm about to get off for Lunch but there's some bloke here to see you, he's not got an appointment."

I look up in confusion wondering who it could be.

"Who is it?" I ask, anxious to know more.

"It's Gail Platt's son!" Sean exclaims pulling a rather odd face which just leaves me even more confused.

"What, the small one with brown hair?" I ask, wondering why on earth David Platt would be wanting a meeting.

"No, her other one." Sean raises his eye brows and gives me a look.

I never knew Gail had another son, not that I'd ever really talked to her.

"Well, what does he want?" I enquire, still not understanding why Gail Platt's son is wanting to talk to me.

"Search me," Sean replies. "Says he wants a word," he continues.

"Tell him to make an appointment," I sigh in annoyance as I attempt to get back to my work.

"He's absolutely gorgeous," Sean says in a hushed tone whilst leaning forwards.

I know it really shouldn't sway my business judgement but before I know it I've answered him.

"Give him five minutes," I hear Sean let out a small chuckle before I see him leave, presumably letting my visitor go into my office.

I continue with carrying on with my work until I hear a familiar voice which causes me to instantly look up.

"Hello again."

Meeting his eyes, I let a small smile creep across my face.

"Hang on, you're Gail Platt's son?" I ask, astounded.

The man from the other day. The man who not only bumped into me but also proceeded into helping me up afterwards.

Nick Tilsley.

"Nick Tilsley, if you didn't remember," he holds out his hand to me as he greets me in a smug tone which just intrigues me further.

"Carla Connor," I greet him as I take his hand.

I can't stop the smile from staying on my face as we announce our names despite the fact we both know how much we remember each other.

It may have been a week ago but that moment has been on my mind ever since. I couldn't understand why though. It was embarrassing, mortifying and yet I couldn't wait to meet him again.

There was something about him, something I just couldn't put my finger on.

"Couldn't keep away I see?" I say, attempting to act calm even thou I can feel my heart hammering against my skin. There's something about him that just makes my heart race. I know this isn't normal, I've only met the guy twice but I just can't help it.

He smiles in return.

"I can see you're busy, I'll keep it brief. I used to run this place with Mike Baldwin," he starts to explain as he looks inquisitively around my office.

"I learned most of what I know in here," he reminisces whilst I stare at him wondering when he was going to get to the point.

"Hardly recognise the place, coming in." He continues.

"Well, we had a major refit a while back," I explain.

"So are you going to cut to the chase then? As you said, I'm a very busy woman," I tell him. More than anything, I'm just curious as to why he is here. To which he replies with a smirk.

"Okay, well I've been looking for investment opportunities," he starts to explain and suddenly I realise what he's getting at.

"This was top of my list," Nick continues.

"So you want to... what? Buy into the business?" I ask because as much as he has interested me since I met him, I'm not interested in having another business partner.

"I'd love to look into it. I've got the money, I've got the experience, I don't see why not. I could be a real asset." He attempts to reason with me.

I nod to show I understand what he's saying but I just can't bring myself to accept his offer. To say my previous relationships with my business partners have been tough would be an understatement.

"For your information, I have a partner and I'm doing just fine thanks. Like you said, I'm a busy woman so if you don't mind," I hint at him. I still feel this strange attraction towards him but I'm trying to make sure he definitely gets the message.

He starts to laugh, "I didn't mean to offend you but it's a genuine offer. You think about it, eh? I'll be in touch," he winks at me as he leaves and I'm forced to suppress the smile that is desperate to be shown as soon as he winked at me.

For the rest of the day, I just can't get the offer out of my head.

I know it's a bad idea to have someone else involved with the business and there's no guarantee Tony would even play ball and yet I just can't get it out of my head, well more so I can't get him out of my head.

 **Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. If you did please leave a review. Feel free to either review or PM if you have any requests for this or any of my fics of storylines or scenes and I will try my best. Please favourite and follow if you like it. Thank you so much!**


	3. I'll take my chances

As I lock up the factory, I hear a sound on the distance which gradually gets louder and turn to see Leanne in front of me.

"Alright Leanne?" I greet her, stepping down the steps of the factory.

"Well, not really if I'm honest," she responds vaguely.

I can tell she's down in the dumps again about Peter being stuck in rehab and her trying to juggle the bookies and Simon.

"Fancy a drink?" I offer even though I already know that that's what she came here to ask me.

She gives me a knowing look and smile before responding, "yeah, that would be great."

"So come on then. What's up?" I ask her and I can tell she's relieved to finally be able to vent.

"I just don't know what to do with myself," she groans as we start to walk towards the Rovers. "I'm stuck rattling around the flat on my own."

"Well, where's Simon?" I ask her.

"Oh he's staying over at George and Eve's, just for the holidays you know. He loves it there and with me running the bookies it's just easier." She tells me although I can detect a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, what about Peter?" I dare to mention his name.

She pauses for a moment before replying. "It's earlier days but he seems to be getting on all right. I think they're keeping him busy with workshops and stuff."

I shudder at the thought, "I couldn't bare rehab."

"Err, you don't need rehab," she laughs.

"Well I sometimes wonder," I joke and we both laugh until the rovers door swings open before we have a chance to open it ourselves.

As I look up, I see Audrey Roberts accompanied by the man who has been on my mind ever since he came into my factory earlier.

The man who has intrigued my since I bumped into him in the middle of the street.

The man who isn't looking back at me like before but, instead, has his eyes fixed on someone else, Leanne.

I look from Nick to Leanne and then back and can see the awkward smiles being exchanged between them, leaving me curious of how they know each other.

"You're looking well," he directs to her as she smiles back.

"Yeah, you too."

A pause. Just a short one. But it feels like forever.

I know I should keep quiet. I know this isn't really the right time for me to be here.

But I can't stop my curiosity from taking over and causing me to intervene, "hello again."

"I'd love to stop and chat but we've got a family crisis," he says looking at me and as his eyes connect with mine, I can't help but become transfixed.

"Maybe we could talk later?" He asks me but I know I can't let him persuade me, knowing I have to put the business first and his investment could end terribly.

I quickly look away, cursing myself for becoming so transfixed with a man I'd met three times.

I barely know anything about him but there is just something, something that I cant get over.

"I'm busy all day," I reply back, trying to act calm even though on the inside, I'm anything but.

He looks taken aback by comment as he lets out a laugh "Oh okay."

"Come on, are we gonna do this?" Audrey asks as she begins to walk away.

"Duty calls," he says in a smug voice and I can't help but let a smile come to my face as I watch him walk away.

I'm distracted as Leanne asks me "How do you know Nick?"

"How do you know him?" I quickly fire back, overwhelmed with curiosity.

"Ooh, I think I'll need a drink."

"I'll buy you one," I reply as we head into the Rovers.

Looking around, the pub is fairly quiet as I tell Leanne to go sit down and head to buy our drinks.

"Michelle, can I get a bottle of red wine and two glasses please." I ask across the bar.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute." Michelle replies as she takes my money and goes off to get us our drinks.

Only a few moments after Michelle walked off to get the drinks, I hear an Irish accent coming from next to me.

"Fancy a drink?"

I turn to see Ciaran standing next to me with one hand leant on the bar.

"Aw I would but I've already paid," I reply sarcastically, to which he then smiles.

"Pity, there's always tomorrow though. Maybe you'll change your mind?" He winks suggestively towards me as I laugh once more.

"Maybe," I say as I pick up the bottle of wine and glasses Michelle placed down, "I wouldn't hold your breath though."

As I get back to the table and start pouring both Leanne and I some wine, I start to question her over Nick.

"So come on then, spill" I say, looking her in the eye.

"We used to be married."

I can't prevent my mouth from flying open as I sit, staring in complete shock.

"You two were married?"

"It was a very long time ago," she explains and I'm still left feeling astounded.

The man who I just couldn't get out of my head is also my best friends ex husband.

"I can't believe it. You were married to him!" I exclaim, still in shock as I can't stop a small smile creeping onto my face at the thought.

"How long ago was this then?" I ask.

"It was a million years ago and we were young, too young. He's a very manipulative man."

I can't help but be intrigued. Everything I'm hearing about him, I feel like I need to know more and I just can't understand why.

Something about him, every time I talk to him, everything I hear about him.

I see Leanne looking at me with her eyebrows raised at the smile etched across my face.

"You're not seriously thinking about doing business with him?" She asks.

"No," I reply bluntly.

"Although, he clearly provokes strong reactions in people." I think aloud as I just grow more and more interested with him.

"Well don't go thinking that's a good thing," Leanne says.

I can't help but smile once again as I reply "I don't".

Although, I do. We both know I do. We both know how intrigued I really am and she can't help but state it.

"You're intrigued."

"I'm not," I smile, taking a sip out of my glass of red wine.

"He's trouble," she warns me.

After everything, I really should avoid men known as being trouble. But I can't help it.

There's just something.

Something about him.

I know I shouldn't give into my intrigue. I know I should just listen to Leanne. I know I'd probably regret getting into business with him.

But I can't stop myself from thinking, 'I'll take my chances'.

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. I may skip forward a while for this fic or may not, I'm not sure. If you have any suggestions for this fic then feel free to review and let me know.**

 **I find this fic in particular so hard to write, I'm not sure why so please leave a review to let me know if you do still enjoy reading this so I know to still carry it on.**

 ***begs you all get the reference of the chapter name and end line***


End file.
